


Breeding Ground: Diving In

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [90]
Category: Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Harry continues to make the rounds, having some fun with Jenny Myers. Part of a Five Part Mini-Series, first posted as a blog exclusive chapter on October 16th, 2017.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Jenny Myers
Series: Breeding Ground [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 3





	Breeding Ground: Diving In

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on October 16th, 2017. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos.

**Diving In(Jenny Myers from Friday the 13th the Game)**

* * *

  
For a moment, Jenny Myers thought she was going to die. She heard all of the legends, all of the stories, regarding this camp. Jenny thinks of them as what they were, stories. They were nothing other than scary fables which were told around the camp fire to scare the children and to get some excitement out of the matter.

Then, Jason shows up, and suddenly everything turns to complete terror. Jenny’s heart still races even though the immediate danger has passed. She leans back on the bed, wearing a nightdress which extends to her knees. Jenny cannot sleep. She is not sure how anyone can sleep after that.

A light knock on the door causes Jenny to jump up. She, on instinct, reaches for the baseball bat on the bed. Common sense strikes the girl when she realizes Jason would not knock. He’s a primal force of destruction who destroys everything.

“Come in!”

Jenny relaxes her grip on the bat and comes across the savior. Harry Potter, the boy who seemingly dropped from the sky to save them all from Jason.

“Hey,” Harry says. “How are you feeling?”

“I can’t sleep,” Jenny admits with a nervous bite on her lip. “It’s just, every time I close my eyes, he’s standing there with that darn machete!”

He gives her a sympatric smile when walking over towards her. Harry puts a hand on her shoulder and something about his touch makes her feel really good.

“You need a message. I can give you one. You’re really tense.”

A moment of hesitation happens before Jenny decides to throw all caution to the win. “Sure…I don’t mind…anything to help me relax especially after tonight.”

Those fingers rub the back of her neck and they are pretty relaxing. Jenny finally lets the tension within her. She never got this close to a boy and it was not any lack of trying on their part. Growing up in a very strict religious household makes Jenny very reluctant to do anything that would considered to be sinful by her mother and aunt, who were extremely strict. Her aunt in particular was quick to scare off any boys who talk to her, and lecture Jenny about how they were a temptation sent straight to Satan herself.

It’s a wonder that she even has a chance to go to this camp this summer, although she may have fudged a detail or two about what the camp was. Jenny allows his fingers to massage her. If a neck massage is going to punch her ticket to hell at least it’s going to be worth it. His fingers dance against her neck and bring the tension out of her.

“You’re good,” Jenny tells him with a smile. “I’m sorry if I sound nervous…my aunt would have a stroke if she saw me with a boy, and my mother she wouldn’t be much better...they want me to remain pure, a virgin of body and mind…not even tempted by a boy or even a girl.”

His hand roams to her mid-back area. Harry does not say anything, but it’s obvious he’s listening to her vent at him. Jenny throws her head back and moans lightly one more time.

“But, that didn’t save me from Jason. If those stories were true, he doesn’t go after people who never had sex, but…I didn’t…and he went after me, just the same as those other girls. I can’t believe it, eighteen and I’ve never been even kissed. It’s weird when you think about it.”

Harry moves to her lower back and the tingles go through her body. He leans forward and meets Jenny’s ear.

“Do you want to be kissed?”

Jenny’s face flushes at the thought of it. “Y-yes, but, I don’t think that it’s…..”

“Stand up.”

Jenny rises to her feet. Harry wraps his arms around her and kisses her on the lips. Jenny puts her hands up onto his face. She doesn’t really care about the fact she’s not leaving room for Jesus. Especially given her faith has been shattered after tonight’s events.

Harry’s tongue dances against her lips. Her mouth opens and Jenny enjoys the kiss which she receives. His fingers brush against the side of her face and make the sexual frustration built up with her increase. Harry’s hands roam her body and Jenny’s eyes bug out for a minute. Harry’s touches are so good she’s just going to let it go. His hand slides down her leg and makes her feel really good.

The two break apart from the kiss. Jenny gives him a small smile and almost jumps back when she sees the bulge in Harry’s pants.

“Is that….”

“It’s what happens when a boy is attracted to a girl,” Harry tells her.

Jenny has a good idea of the theory, although knowing as much makes her dirty. Harry grabs her hand and places it on his crotch. There’s almost like there’s hot fire in her hand the second Jenny touches it.

“Close your hand around it.”

She obeys his words and squeezes his cock through his pants. It bulges out a little more and thrills Jenny. Especially considering it’s for her, and she gives it another taboo squeeze. She moves over to undo his belt. Jenny stops in an instant.

“Go ahead.”

The pants drop and Harry’s cock pokes out for Jenny’s attention. She wraps her fingers around his throbbing length and starts to experiment with how it feels in her hand. Jenny’s lips curl up suddenly and she feels something between her. She releases the cock and it slaps against her bare thigh.

“It came so close to touching me…you know,” Jenny breaths.

“Touching your pussy?”

Harry walks over towards her and puts a hand on her back. It comes close to grabbing her ass. Harry stops short even though his hands skim ever so close to her buttocks.

“You do want me touch your pussy?” Harry asks her. “No boy has ever touched you down there?”

“No, Auntie would chop it off,” Jenny tells Harry. “But, Auntie’s not here, isn’t she?”

Harry rubs his fingers against Jenny’s smoldering hot crotch. He rubs her and makes Jenny’s excitement grow the more he touches her. Jenny bites down on her lip and lets out a very intense gasp. Harry turns his fingers inside of her and almost touches her through her panties. Jenny bites down on her lip and releases it.

“Jesus Christ!” Jenny moans before clapping her hand on her mouth.

“Your sentiment is appreciated,” Harry tells her. “You want me to touch it bare?”

Jenny nods in response. She can’t help to commit herself to his touches after the first forbidden taste of honey. Harry rubs his fingers deep against her warm pussy lips, bare. He strokes her pussy and makes Jenny’s chest heave out. He takes hold of one her breasts and squeeze it.

“You’ve got some nice breasts, Jenny,” Harry tells her. “You shouldn’t keep these underwraps.”

Jenny throws her head back and moans to Harry’s touch. He really finds a way to manipulate her nipples while also touching her pussy. Harry’s cock touches her bare thigh again and makes her jump. Her toes curl up just as Harry slips a finger inside of her pussy.

“Oh my God!” Jenny yells, not giving a damn if she took the lord’s name in vain. “That feels good!”

A few pushes drives his fingers deep inside Jenny. A small smile flickers over his face. It’s always satisfying to make a woman stray away from that Megalomaniac in the sky. Not as satisfying as the time he converted a group of Muslim women to his cock, but still very satisfying.

Harry slides the night shirt over her body and Jenny’s as naked as the day she’s born. He feels her breasts and continues to finger her tight cunt. Jenny slides her warm pussy walls around Harry’s probing fingers. Her body flares up in delight and lust the deeper Harry shoves his fingers inside of her.

The tightening of her pussy around his fingers makes Harry work into her. She’s encouraging him to go forward. At first, she’s reluctant, not wanting to upset her religious upbringing. Eventually, Harry reinforces the fact that there’s no faith strong enough to make a woman not want him and lust for him.

His fingers are inside of her and making her feel so good. Jenny cums all over his fingers. Harry pulls them out of her and she falls back onto the bed.

She’s breathing like a runner after running a marathon. Jenny never so much as masturbated herself because that was considered to be a sin and she would go straight to hell even if Jenny even thought about touching herself. Jenny’s mouth opens wild and Harry slips his cum-stained fingers into her mouth. She sucks them with those perfect lips wrapping around him.

Harry pulls out of her mouth, making sure to run his finger against the edge of the lips to coat it with Jenny’s womanly juices. The sweet virgin taste is all over her mouth and Harry kisses her one more time. Jenny holds the back of his head and the two of them enter a very steamy makeout session.

“I think we might be going too far,” Jenny says.

“You think?” Harry asks her. “Or is that your aunt speaking for you?”

Jenny quite does not meet his gaze until Harry grabs her face and points her in the right direction. Her chest rises and falls, her breasts moving. His eyes are on them and yet do not touch them.

“Tell me what you want.”

“I want you,” Jenny tells him looking him in the eye. “I don’t care about sin. I don’t care about going to hell. I just need to feel loved, and I need…you inside me. Please, don’t make me…don’t make me…don’t make me feel empty and lonely again.”

He kisses her on the lips one more time. Jenny enjoys the kisses and also enjoys his lips moving down to ravish her chest. Nipples stick out to be tasted and tempted. Fire shoots all over Jenny’s body and connects with her loins. Harry rubs her nether regions and pulls directly away from her.

“Jenny, before we go all the way I need you to tell me you want me to fuck you,” Harry tells her. “Tell me you want me to fuck you.”

“I want you to fuck me!”

The word burns against Jenny’s lips. Harry smiles as her legs spread apart. Her tight virgin pussy is ready for him. It takes only seconds for Harry to take care of the proof of her innocence before driving his cock directly into Jenny’s depths and making her feel so good.

A brief sharp pain erupts from Jenny for a split second and then fades away to endless pleasure. Jenny thrusts her hips up to meet Harry directly. He pulls almost out of her and drives his hard cock inside of her clutching pussy. She squeezes Harry tight and releases him.

“Make me yours,” Jenny tells him. “Oh, Harry, it feels so good. I never thought having your penis inside of me would feel so good.”

“Call it a cock,” Harry tells her. “It’s in your pussy, and it’s fucking you, and I’m going to make you cum, and then when the time’s right, I’m cum.”

“I like how your cock feels!” Jenny yells. “Oh, fuck my pussy Harry! Harder! Please, I’m sick of being the good religious girl. I want your big sinful cock penetrating my pure pussy! Fucking deflower me and make me yours!”

Harry’s already done that. His meat spear drives deep inside of Jenny. The loud moans only encourage Harry to go a bit harder, but he’s slow enough so she can feel it. She’s completely submitted to him.

“It’s not a sin to want to be fucked. It’s the most natural thing in the world. Sex is what makes the world goes around.”

Jenny’s legs lift up and Harry grabs onto them. He plays with her and makes her moan. Her breasts spring up for Harry to grab. He indulges in Jenny’s chest and drives her completely beyond insane with pleasure. Harry spears his thick cock inside of her tightening pussy.

Every moment he touches her insides, Jenny feels like he hits a new area. All of the sexual frustration floods out. Jenny realizes that he’s taken her innocence today.

“Oh, I love how good sinning feels!” Jenny moans in his ear. “Take me, you devilish bastard! Make me sin even more!”

Harry rolls against her. Their bodies mingle together in an intense and never ending heat. Jenny lifts her hands up and puts them on the back of Harry’s neck. She moans and Harry leans down to suck on a single nipple. The nipple pushes into Harry’s mouth and releases from his grip.

She climaxes hard around Harry’s cock. Harry spears himself down onto her. His throbbing balls connect with Jenny’s moist thighs.

Jenny’s mind realizes this is not only a chance to finally let some steam off, but a not so subtle fuck-you to her aunt and mother. His cock spears inside of her body and fills her completely up.

He wouldn’t be afraid of her aunt. If he stood up and faced against Jason Motherfucking Voorhees, than Jenny has confidence he can handle her religious fundamentalist aunt. Not as much as Harry’s cock handles her and brings her body on an emotional thrill ride.

“Do you want me to pull out when I’m done?” Harry asks her.

“NO!” Jenny yells. “Cum inside me!”

She’s hotter than ever. Getting knocked up out of wedlock is another taboo which excites her. She isn’t sure if it would happen, but just the thought of it excites Jenny.

Her entire body calls to him. Harry’s balls keep slapping her thighs. Each smack stings her thighs. Yet, it shows Jenny how much cum he has. She tries to grab his cock with her walls to milk it. Just by having her touch sends her to a never ending chain of orgasms.

Given her lack of experience, Jenny’s spent, even with Harry channeling some of his Incubus stamina into her inviting body. Harry spears inside of her.

“Closer,” Harry tells her.

“Keep it up,” Jenny breaths. “Cum inside me. I need it! GOD DAMNIT, I NEED IT!”

Jenny’s less sorry about taking the Lord’s name in vain with each passing moment. Harry drives his big cock inside of her tightening cunt and releases him. He pushes inside of her with his balls dancing against her.

One last orgasm opens the door for Harry to send his cum into Jenny’s body. Her willing womb opens up to absorb his seed. A seal of bright light engulfs the pair of them the faster Harry drives inside of her body. His discharging balls keep shooting inside of her.

Harry’s confident her faith shifts over from the book of lies and fables she follows into something more tangible and worthwhile.

Jenny lulls off after the last blast of cum. Finally, finally, she fades to sleep. And Jenny’s dreams will not be filled with machete-wielding hockey-mask wearing killers.

  
Harry kisses her on his forehead and leaves so he can keep his next appointment. 

**End.**


End file.
